


Fire Bully

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: Great-Uncle Dracula Series - Jayne Harvey
Genre: Bullying, Childhood, Frenemies, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-13
Updated: 2008-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: "Great Uncle Dracula" - Wolfie is caught on the way to school by two bullies, but someone unexpected steps in to help.
Relationships: Wolfie Johnson & Wanda McWitch
Collections: MinorFandomFest, Monster Works, Platonic Relationships





	Fire Bully

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own My Great Uncle Dracula.

Wolfie Johnson was walking to school by himself when he came across a house that had a moving van in front of it. Furniture movers were moving furniture into the house, but that was to be expected. The furniture was also of a Goth motif, but that was also to be expected as this was Transylvania Pennsylvania.

There really wasn't anything unexpected as much as the move itself was unexpected. Not many people moved here, possibly not more then one to two families per year. Emily Normal and her brother had just moved in with her Great-Uncle. So, a second move, within a few weeks, was what was surprising.

He stopped and stared at the house, wandering what kind of family it would be. Most families in this town were vampire, werewolves, witch or ghost types, witch meaning people with the ability to change things and ghost meaning they had ghost like abilities, they really weren't dead. Emily and her brother though were only a quarter vampire.

Wolfie suddenly felt some eyes settle on his back and chills run down his spine. He got the feeling that he should move on from where he was at and as soon as possible. So he continued on his way to school. He then heard foot steps behind him but didn't stop walking.

When he had gotten out of eyesight, he smelled a smokey smell that was rough and burned his nostrils. Somebody from behind him yanked on his backpack and almost knocked him over. A puff of smoke appeared and caused him to cough.

"What a retarded loser," the boy said, for he was probably three to four years older then Wolfie. Now, one has to understand how Wolfie looked to those following him. He wore a worn out long sleeve plaid shirt and jeans that weren't so worn out that they had holes in the knees. Also, his shoes were untied, not to mention scruffy.

Wolfie heard someone else laugh, this time someone who possibly was his age. The hand on his backpack swung him around one-eighty, so fast it almost yet again knocked him down. He had been right to assume the ages of the boys from their voices. They also dressed similarly, though the older kid was dressed rougher and meaner.

The older of the two boys was also puffing on a cigarette, which Wolfie wrinkled his nose at. It was a bad habit around here to get into and around here you couldn't get them until one was eighteen, or so Wolfie assumed. He himself was ten years away from that age, the older boy suddenly pulled the smoke into his cheeks and then blew in hard into the smaller boy's face.

"What does baby have in his backpack?" the boy sneered as Wolfie coughed again. He twisted Wolfie's arm a bit and pulled off his backpack. He opened it up, dumping everything onto the ground. As he did so, he turned the backpack inside out.

In the stuff was Wolfie's inhaler that he rarely had to use but still carried around in case of an emergency. The epée pen that he also carried around in case of emergency that took care of his allergic reaction to wolf bane due to just touching it causing him to break out and not breathe well also fell to the ground.

The boy's eyes glittered at the inhaler and as he reached down he purposely stepped on the epée pen, snapping it. A smile spread on his face. "These make for a great high!"

To Wolfie's shock and dismay, the boy suddenly took a puff from the inhaler. "That's mine… *cough* … I need it," Which was true because of the boy breathing the smoke in his face. The boy lunged for what was his.

"It's mine now stupid," the boy said, using his hand with the cigarette in it to push Wolfie to arms length. Because he didn't want to be burned, or his hair catch on fire, Wolfie backed off. The other boy, who was Wolfie's age backed off and laughed.

The older boy then saw Wolfie's homework and picked it up. He read the title of the essay, 'Wonderful Werewolves'. The other topics had been 'Vivid Vampires', 'Wonderful Witches' and 'Great Ghosts'. Emily had done the vampire one as she was part vampire.

"Wonderful werewolves… have you heard of vicious vampires," the boy laughed, sticking his cigarette to the paper. Wolfie watched in dismay as it went up in smoker. He was about to lunge when someone spoke up.

"Leave him alone," came a voice. All three turned to see a girl Wolfie's age holding a wand. "Or I'll make you regret it."

"What exactly are you going to do girly," the boy snarled.

"I'm the top witch in second grade and I can also make it so you don't sit on your bottoms for a week… or perhaps two," the girl glared at them. "Or maybe I'll find some other way to make you miserable."

This caused the two boys to hurry off. Wolfie turned to the girl. "Thank you Wanda."

"Furball, if I let them beat you up and my parents found out, they would skin me alive. Plus, not as if they're going to let anyone know a girl bested them. Seriously… I will hurt you if you tell anybody at school that I was nice to you." She turned and walked off. Wolfie shrugged his shoulder and shook his head at her.


End file.
